


Hot Catboy on Beefcake Action (Not Clickbait)

by StrawberryScribbles (StrawberrySmog)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blood and Injury, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Fanart, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, prosthetic removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmog/pseuds/StrawberryScribbles
Summary: Shiro is captured by the Galra. What happens next may shock you.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Hot Catboy on Beefcake Action (Not Clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).




End file.
